Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 029
"Fusion Foes", known as "The Fusing Maestras!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on October 26, 2014 and in Australia on December 6, 2015. Nicktoons aired on December 4, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2016. Summary Yuya narrates that the Arc League Championship has finally begun. The first to get a win for You Show Duel School was Frederick, in a Duel that would give you the shivers. Frederick modestly claims that it wasn't that much. Yuya recaps that Ally was up next, but, and Ally finishes that she lost. Frederick comments that Riley was pretty weird, wasn't he? Ally admits that he seemed really nervous at the start, but she was shocked when he Fusion Summoned. Tate muses that it makes one wonder. Yuya states that Zuzu is up next, and Zuzu explains that her opponent is her fated rival who she lost to in her match against LID, Julia Krystal. She states that she can't lose this Duel, and both Yuya and Skip encourage her to win. An announcer details the Arc League Championship to the audience as a festival of Duelists and the gateway to being a Pro Duelist. Now all of their burning feelings gather here. As the announcer declares, "Let's Blast It!" in English, Zuzu enters the arena. The kids and Yuya cheer her on. Julia walks forwards and straps on her Duel Disk. Zuzu wonders why when Julia was hostile to Shay Obsidian, she now claims that Shay has always been a member of LID. Julia notices Zuzu's distraction, and she comments that Zuzu's eyes have no luster. Zuzu flinches as the mental equivalent of a 10-ton weight drops on her head, and she protests to herself angrily, remembering that during their last Duel, she was distracted due to confusing Yuya with Yuto and she lost, and she won't let that happen again. She tells Julia that she'll see a different side of Zuzu in this match than she did before, and Julia comments that that's fine. Since this is a tournament match, it would be boring if Zuzu didn't even do that. Nico Smiley thanks the audience for coming and announces the matchup: You Show Duel School's Zuzu Boyle which teaches Entertainment Duels vs. the day's fiercest competitor, Leo Institute of Dueling's Julia Krystal. Skip tells Zuzu to burn and be hot-blooded, and Yuya urges her to get her revenge. Sora Perse notices Shay standing to the side, watching the Duel, and he smiles. Nico announces the Action Field, "Infinite Bridge". A network of crisscrossing railed walkways appears and elevates the two Duelists above the ground, as Nico states that one misstep will mean a headfirst drop into the abyss, and he wonders which of these budding Junior Duelists will bloom in this unnerving Field. Zuzu declares, "Duelists locked in battle!" Julia declares, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" "They storm through this field!" Zuzu cries. Both of the girls chant, "Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION! DUEL!" The Action Cards scatter, and Julia goes first, activating "Gem-Knight Fusion" from her hand. She fuses "Gem-Knights" in her hand to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster. Zuzu thinks that it's just like she expected; Julia is going to perform a Hand Fusion on her first turn like last time. Fusing "Gem-Knight Sapphire", "Gem-Knight Crystal", and "Gem-Knight Garnet", Julia chants, "Strong-willed blue! Crimson truth! Eye of quartz! Combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light! Fusion Summon! Appear now! One who illuminates everything with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Zuzu asks if Julia's bringing her ace out already and Julia smiles. She explains that "Master Diamond" gains 100 ATK for every "Gem-" monster in her Graveyard. Yuya and Gong note that Julia has three "Gem-" monsters in her Graveyard, so its ATK will increase by 300, which brings "Master Diamond" up to 3200 ATK. Setting a card face-down, Julia ends her turn. Telling Zuzu that it's her turn now, Julia urges Zuzu to show her just how much Zuzu has changed. Zuzu declares her turn, looking at Sora and nodding, and draws. As Sora and Shay look on, Zuzu immediately activates "Polymerization" from her hand, much to the shock of both the crowd and Julia. Fusing "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Sonata the Melodious Diva" from her hand, Zuzu chants, "Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!" Shay flinches in horror at seeing Zuzu Fusion Summon, and Ally cheers that Zuzu pulled it off. Skip cheers that Zuzu is dazzling today. Zuzu activates the effect of "Schuberta"; once per turn she can banish all of the cards used to Fusion Summon a monster from the Graveyard, using "Chorus Break." Yuya cheers that with less "Gem-" monsters in the Graveyard, "Master Diamond's" ATK is reduced, and Sora adds that it also prevents "Gem-Knight Fusion's inherent recycling effect, musing that Shay already knows this much. Zuzu further reveals that "Schuberta" will gain 200 ATK for each banished card until the End Phase. "Schuberta" rises to 3200 ATK and "Master Diamond" falls to 2900 ATK. Declaring her Battle Phase, Zuzu attacks "Master Diamond" with "Schuberta's" "Wave of the Great", and Julia leaps out of the way, onto another bridge as "Master Diamond" is destroyed and Julia falls to 3700 LP. Zuzu Sets two cards and ends her turn, the ATK of "Schuberta" returning to normal. Kit is impressed that You Show Duel School are doing so well, and Dipper points out that Julia has no cards in her hand. Julia declares her turn and draws, getting "Brilliant Fusion". She admits that she's impressed that Zuzu can Fusion Summon, but if that's all she can do it won't stand a chance against Julia. Zuzu tells Julia to quit bluffing as she can't fuse with just one card in her hand. Julia activates the Continuous Spell Card "Brilliant Fusion", allowing her to use monsters in her Deck to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster. Yuya is shocked that Julia can fuse monsters in her Deck, and Sora is impressed. Julia sends "Gem-Knight Alexandrite", "Gem-Knight Emerald", and "Gem-Knight Obsidian" to the Graveyard, and chants, "Gem with facelets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Kit tells Julia to show them the power of LID's Fusion Summoning. "Brilliant Diamond" stands with 3400 ATK, but the effect of "Brilliant Fusion" reduces its ATK and DEF to zero. However, by sending a Spell Card in her hand to her Graveyard, Julia can return its stats to normal until the end of her opponent's turn. She takes off at a run and Zuzu follows, much to the confusion of the kids. Yuya frantically explains that Julia is planning on using Action Cards to restore the ATK of "Brilliant Diamond". Zuzu activates a Trap Card, "Musical Mayhem", attempting to use its effect to inflict 800 damage to Julia for every "Melodious" monster Zuzu controls to block Julia. Green lightning strikes and Julia is thrown off the bridge, her LP falling to 2900, but grabs a pole and uses her momentum to swing around and grab the Action Card, "Evasion". Nico praises the LID elite's brilliant movement as Julia sends the card to her Graveyard, restoring the ATK of "Brilliant Diamond". Julia attacks, and "Brilliant Diamond" shreds the sound waves that "Schuberta" fights back with before destroying it and reducing Zuzu to 3000 LP, throwing her over the railing. Yuya is horrified, but Zuzu manages to grab the railing. Nico comments that that was a close one. Kit admits that he was worried for a second there, and Dipper muses that it looks like Julia is back to her usual self. Zuzu steps primly back onto the walkway, and she looks up at Julia, who asks if Zuzu sees that this is the difference between their strengths. She ends her turn. Zuzu declares her turn, thinking that if Julia gets another Action Card, Zuzu will be at even more of a disadvantage. She draws "Canon the Melodious Diva" and then Sets it. Julia comments that it looks like Zuzu doesn't have any options left. Zuzu looks at the "Fusion Cycle" Trap Card in her hand, thinking that if Julia is the Duelist that Zuzu thinks she is, then she'll... She Sets the card and ends her turn. The kids are surprised that she's ended her turn just like that, but Sora reassures them that Zuzu should be able to handle this much, since he's taught her the fighting style of a true Fusion Summoner. Julia begins her turn and draws. The ATK of "Brilliant Diamond" returns to 0, and both Julia and Zuzu sprint for an Action Card, Zuzu refusing to let Julia get to the card. Julia retorts that she won't let Zuzu stop her and Summons "Crystal Rose". "Crystal Rose" can be treated as any monster for a Fusion Summon, and Julia treats it as "Gem-Knight Tourmaline". Rays of light refract around "Crystal Rose" which transform into "Tourmaline". Then Julia activates the effect of "Brilliant Diamond", allowing her to Fusion Summon using only one Fusion Material. Zuzu is shocked that Julia can fuse with a single material. Three diamonds emerge from "Brilliant Diamond's" chest and surround "Crystal Rose" in energy as Julia declares, "Grind Fusion!" She chants "Come forth, bewitching and dazzling splendor! Gem-Knight Zirconia", who leaps in front of Zuzu to block her path, allowing Julia to grab the Action Card without interference. The kids bemoan the card's loss. Sending "Miracle" to her Graveyard, Julia restores the ATK of "Brilliant Diamond" to normal again, as Yuya observes grimly. Julia declares her Battle Phase and attacks with "Zirconia". Zuzu flees as "Zirconia" shatters her Set "Canon the Melodious Diva" with a single punch, sending Zuzu rolling across the walkway. Julia walks up to Zuzu, telling her that now the only monster she had protecting her is gone. This will finish it. Julia declares a direct attack with "Brilliant Diamond", who strikes from high. Zuzu activates a Trap Card, "Fusion Cycle". It Special Summons a monster that was used for a Fusion Summon this turn from her opponent's Graveyard in Attack Position to Zuzu's field and prevents it from being destroyed this turn, so Zuzu brings out "Crystal Rose". Julia is shocked that Zuzu was able to Summon a monster from Julia's own Graveyard, but she points out that Zuzu will still take damage and she continues her attack regardless, and "Brilliant Diamond" strikes "Crystal Rose". Zuzu's LP takes a large hit, falling to 100. Julia ends her turn, commenting that it was quite lucky for Zuzu that Julia Fusion Summoned that turn. Zuzu replies that it wasn't luck, since she knew that Julia has pride as a Fusion user and would likely try to finish her off with a Fusion Monster, and that would protect her LP and give her the hope that she needed. Julia muses that Zuzu is quite talkative for someone who only survived by the skin of her teeth, and suggests that she prove to Julia next turn that Zuzu can do something aside from pointless struggling. Zuzu replies that she plans to and prepares to draw. She remembers Yuya returning her "Polymerization" card, telling her that with this he's trying to change herself into a different Zuzu up until now, and remembers Yuto telling her that the her that is trying to become stronger for her friends and change herself isn't wrong. Zuzu vows that she will become stronger for her friends and this is her resolve. She draws dramatically, telling Julia that she'll show her her radiance right now. She Summons the card that she drew, "Soprano the Melodious Songtress". The effect of "Soprano" allows Zuzu to fuse monsters from her hand and field for use in a Fusion Summon, and Julia realizes in shock that Zuzu is going to use "Crystal Rose". Zuzu uses the effect of "Crystal Rose" to treat it as "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra", and "Crystal Rose" sends out its light rays, refracting into "Mozarta". The crowd are amazed, comparing it to an angel being born from a flower, and Zuzu fuses her two monsters, chanting, "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" The crowd is in awe, and Yuya says that it's Zuzu's new ace monster. Dipper and Kit are shocked at the Fusion Summon using Julia's cards without a Fusion Spell. Zuzu attacks "Zirconia" with "Bloom Diva", much to Frederick's surprise, since "Bloom Diva" only has 1000 ATK. As "Zirconia's" eyes glow red and it clashes with "Bloom Diva", who rotates her arms frantically to block the blow, Zuzu explains that "Bloom Diva" is not destroyed while battling Special Summoned monsters and her opponent takes the battle damage that she would have taken, and then that monster is destroyed. She declares, "Reflect Shout!" and "Bloom Diva" sings a sonic wave that destroys "Zirconia". Julia's LP drops to 1000, and she gets up shakily, claiming that now Zuzu has done it, and this will be her downfall. She activates her Trap Card, "Brilliant Spark", which will deal the ATK of a destroyed "Gem-Knight" monster to Zuzu as damage. Gong and Yuya are horrified, knowing that Zuzu will lose. Zuzu promptly responds with her own Trap, "Melodious Illusion", which will negate the activation of a Trap Card and then allow a "Melodious" monster to attack again. The kids cheer, but Frederick notices something. Julia slides down a pole, explaining "Brilliant Spark's" second effect; she can send a Spell Card from her hand to her Graveyard to prevent the activation of her card from being negated. As Zuzu leaps off her own walkway, Yuya panics, knowing that Zuzu will lose if Julia gets to the Action Card first. Julia reaches for the card...and Zuzu dives past, grabbing it first. "Bloom Diva" swoops in and catches Zuzu as Nico narrates the twist. Deposited on a lower platform, Zuzu tells Julia that You Show Duel School can't lose when it comes to Action. Julia can't believe that Zuzu would jump like she did, and Zuzu explains that being one with your monsters is how You Show Duel School Duels. She uses the effect of "Melodious Illusion" to have "Bloom Diva" attack again, and "Bloom Diva" then uses her "Reflect Shout" to destroy "Brilliant Diamond". Julia's LP falls to zero, and the attack blasts her into the air, much to Zuzu's horror. Fortunately, "Bloom Diva" saves Julia, much to Julia's surprise. Zuzu smiles and nods at her, and Julia looks away with an irritable blush. Kit and Dipper heave a sigh of relief that Julia is all right, and Nico announces Zuzu as the winner. The kids congratulate Zuzu, as does the over-emotional Skip, as Yoko and the kids smile awkwardly. Yuya tells Zuzu that she did it. Sora smiles, thinking that now Shay knows how amazing he is, but when he looks back to where Shay was standing, the Xyz user has vanished, much to his anger. Tate looks at Sora in surprise as Sora asks what's with Shay, don't tell him Shay left before the best part. After the day's Dueling, everyone congratulates Zuzu on her win. Sora comments that it was a given since he taught her. Julia then approaches Zuzu, warning her not to lose in the tournament, since Julia couldn't handle losing to someone who didn't win the tournament. She digs in her pocket and hands the "Crystal Rose" card to Zuzu, telling her that she'll need it to shine like she did in their Duel today, and warning Zuzu that she won't forgive her if she loses. Zuzu waves at Julia, thanking her and telling her that she'll be sure to shine brighter. Featured Duel: Zuzu Boyle vs. Julia Krystal vs. Julia]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Infinite Bridge" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Julia Julia activates "Gem-Knight Fusion", fusing "Gem-Knight Sapphire", "Gem-Knight Crystal" and "Gem-Knight Garnet" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" (2900/2500) in Attack Position. "Master Diamond" gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in Julia's Graveyard ("Master Diamond" 2900 → 3200). Julia Sets a card. Turn 2: Zuzu Zuzu draws. Zuzu activates "Polymerization", fusing "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Sonata the Melodious Diva" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Zuzu activates the effect of "Schuberta", letting her target cards in either player's Graveyard that were used for a Fusion Summon and banish them to increase the ATK of "Schuberta" by 200 for each banished card until the End Phase. She banishes "Sapphire", "Crystal", "Garnet" and "Gem-Knight Fusion" from Julia's Graveyard ("Schuberta" 2400 → 3200, "Master Diamond" 3200 → 2900). "Schuberta" attacks and destroys "Master Diamond" (Julia 4000 → 3700). Zuzu Sets two cards ("Schuberta" 3200 → 2400). Turn 3: Julia Julia draws and activates the Continuous Spell Card "Brilliant Fusion", allowing her to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster by using monsters in her Deck as the Fusion Materials, but the ATK and DEF of the Summoned monster will be reduced to 0. However, she may send a Spell Card in her hand to the Graveyard to make the Summoned monster's stats revert to their original values until her next Standby Phase. She fuses "Gem-Knight Alexandrite", "Gem-Knight Emerald" and "Gem-Knight Obsidian" from her Deck to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" (3400/2000 → 0/0) in Attack Position. Julia moves to find an Action Card, with Zuzu attempting to block her by activating her face-down "Musical Mayhem", inflicting 800 damage to Julia for each "Melodious" monster she controls (Julia 3700 → 2900). Julia recovers and still finds the Action Card, "Evasion". She sends it to the Graveyard to make the stats of "Brilliant Diamond" revert to their original values (0/0 → 3400/2000). "Brilliant Diamond" attacks and destroys "Schuberta" (Zuzu 4000 → 3000). Turn 4: Zuzu Zuzu draws and Sets "Canon the Melodious Diva", and then Sets "Fusion Cycle". Turn 5: Julia Julia draws. During the Standby Phase, the ATK and DEF of "Brilliant Diamond" revert to 0 (3400/2000 → 0/0). Julia Normal Summons "Crystal Rose" (500/500) which can substitute for any Fusion Material. She activates the effect of "Brilliant Diamond", letting her target a monster she controls to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from her Extra Deck that can use that monster as a material, using only that monster as the material. She fuses "Crystal Rose", treating it as "Gem-Knight Tourmaline", to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Zirconia" (2900/2500) in Attack Position. Julia moves to find an Action Card, with Zuzu attempting to intercept, but Julia blocks her path with "Zirconia" and finds the Action Card, "Miracle". She sends it to the Graveyard to make the stats of "Brilliant Diamond" revert to their original values (0/0 → 3400/2000). "Zirconia" attacks and destroys the Set "Canon" (1400/2000). "Brilliant Diamond" attacks directly, but Zuzu activates her face-down "Fusion Cycle", allowing her to target a monster in Julia's Graveyard that was used as a Fusion Material this turn and Special Summon it to her side of the field in Attack Position. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. Zuzu Special Summons "Crystal Rose". A replay occurs and "Brilliant Diamond" attacks "Crystal Rose" (Zuzu 3000 → 100). Turn 6: Zuzu Zuzu draws and Normal Summons "Soprano the Melodious Songtress" (1400/1400). Zuzu activates the effect of "Soprano", allowing her to conduct a Fusion Summon using "Soprano" and other monsters from her field and hand. She fuses "Soprano" with "Crystal Rose", treating the latter card as "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra" to Fusion Summon "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Zirconia", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" activating as it is battling a Special Summoned monster, causing the opponent to take the battle damage from that battle and destroying the monster it battles at the end of the Damage Step. "Zirconia" is destroyed (Julia 2900 → 1000). As a "Gem-Knight" monster was destroyed while she controls a "Gem-Knight Lady" monster, Julia activates her face-down "Brilliant Spark", inflicting damage to Zuzu equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. As a Trap Card was activated during the Battle Phase, Zuzu activates her face-down "Melodious Illusion", negating the effect and allowing a "Melodious" monster she controls to make a second attack during this turn's Battle Phase. Julia activates the other effect of "Brilliant Spark", letting her send a Spell Card in her hand to the Graveyard to negate the effect of a card that would negate "Brilliant Spark". Julia tries to get an Action Card to pay the cost, but Zuzu takes it first, so "Brilliant Spark" is negated and "Bloom Diva" may attack again. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Brilliant Diamond", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" making the opponent take the battle damage (Julia 1000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Mistakes * In the dub, Zuzu mistakenly refers to "Bloom Diva" as "Brilliant Diamond" when it attacks Julia's "Zirconia" * After Julia's "Gem-Knight Zirconia" is destroyed, while she's standing up her deck is located on the opposite side of her Duel Disk.